


Rock the Boat

by Heather_Night



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Estrangement, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Panic Attacks, Reporter Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: Stiles didn’t delude himself, he knew the power in this relationship was skewed and Derek called all of the shots.  If Stiles made too many demands, or he stopped being interesting, Derek’s attentions would move along.  To paraphrase the lyrics from one of his dad’s favorite albums, Derek wanted him, sometimes even needed him but he was never going to love Stiles.  Two out of three aint bad…but it also wasn’t enough.





	Rock the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Possible triggers...something is hinted at in a character's past that could be possible non-con (this doesn't apply to either Derek or Stiles) but it's so vague I didn't think it required a tag. Also someone suffers a panic attack but the description isn't graphic. Finally the language is a little salty so I've given this a Mature rating. If you think my tags need editing please let me know.

Derek might not consider himself to be a happy person but he was, at least, content at this point in his life.

His lover twitched next to him and Derek threw an arm around the lax body. It didn’t take much maneuvering before his bed partner, also his work partner, draped across Derek’s chest where Derek could run his hands up and down the long spine, squeezing the trim waist and kneading the toned ass.

Derek reflected on the upcoming day while he let his hands pet and stroke the supple skin and soft hair of the willing body resting on top of him. The piece they were filming should take no more than four hours. It wasn’t ambitious but even if one person who saw it made a change then Derek would be satisfied he’d done his job. Reporting news in front of a camera might not have been his first career of choice but Derek thought he’d grown into it. He was told the camera loved him— _those cheekbones…those eyes_ —but Derek could care less about how he looked except if the look made people listen then he would use it. He had a job that kept him engaged and sometimes even effected change even if it was on a small scale. There were worse ways to make a living.

His cell phone beeped. It was time they got their lazy asses out of bed and got on with what they were paid to do.

Derek slapped his hand against the fleshy curve of the magnificent lazy ass within reach and his lover, and cameraman, groaned.

“Not yet, Dad. Just ten more minutes,” the man grumbled, burying his face into the side of Derek’s neck.

Derek smirked when he thought of how tough it must’ve been on the single dad who had raised the pliant body in his arms. There was never enough sleep, food, light, you name it to keep the younger man satisfied. Well, Derek kept him plenty satisfied. At least when his lover complained the complaints were so amusing, or silly, it didn’t bother Derek in the least. Somewhere along the way Derek had rediscovered his sense of humor and it was in no small part due to his cameraman’s lively personality. 

“Okay Stiles, ten minutes. You can doze while I shower and then if you don’t get up I’m dumping you in the cold water.” Derek rolled the lax body off of his chest, ignoring the groan emitted from pink pouty lips, before making his way into the bathroom.

Staring down with fondness Derek thought life hadn’t turned out the way he’d thought it would but for right now he was fine with things.

-0-

Stiles didn’t want to move. He pushed his head beneath the pillow, playing ostrich.

The cell phone on his side of the bed—it always took him by surprise that he had a side of the bed—chirped the arrival of a message.

He threw his hand out without looking and made a lucky grab for the ear-offending device. Drawing his phone toward him, he emerged from beneath the pillow and squinted his eyes.

It was the message he had been waiting for. Sort of waiting for?

Stiles didn’t delude himself, he knew the power in this relationship was skewed and Derek called all of the shots. If Stiles made too many demands, or he stopped being interesting, Derek’s attentions would move along. To paraphrase the lyrics from one of his dad’s favorite albums, Derek wanted him, sometimes even needed him but he was never going to love Stiles. Two out of three aint bad…but it also wasn’t enough.

His mind drifted to a memory from over two years ago.

_He and Derek had been working together for about six months when they’d started sleeping together. They’d already moved out of the first blush of a relationship, the fuck like bunnies stage, when Stiles had almost made the fatal mistake of sharing his feelings._

_Stiles had always been a more active lover but when Derek held Stiles’s arms over his head and plunged his cock in and out and just that angle…yeah, Stiles couldn’t do anything except produce needy little noises._

_Once they’d both come and were cuddled together—it was a revelation that Derek liked to cuddle but Stiles loved it—Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s cheek. “You know I think I just might lo—”_

_Derek turned his head and shoved his tongue into Stiles’s mouth, choking off his words._

_The message had been received, loud and clear. His lover obviously didn’t feel the same and Stiles tried to content himself with what he did have, blinking away the excess moisture in his eyes. He had a job he loved, a great partner at work and a thoughtful and generous lover. Maybe it would be enough._

Stiles pushed back the unsettling memory and opened the message. His love was obviously not enough for Derek so Stiles was doing his best to bring the man some sort of closure. 

With great trepidation, Stiles opened the email from his best friend’s father. Rafa McCall was an asshole but he was smart and connected and he’d agreed to help Stiles.

_Damn._

Paige Krasikeva was alive. Stiles didn’t begrudge her that but the news felt like the death knell to his and Derek’s relationship. Although they’d been stuck in neutral for over a year and Stiles had vowed to do something to shake things up this felt like the beginning of the end.

It would definitely qualify as a great shake.

In fact it would probably shake Stiles right out of Derek’s life.

Derek didn’t pretend Paige was the love of his life but she had been his first love and young love was intense. Her disappearance, right before the house fire had killed most of his family, turned Derek from the caring young man secure in his family’s love to the hardened, almost cynical, man he was today. At least that was Stiles’s theory. Derek’s Uncle Peter had pretty much confirmed that the last time they’d talked.

It didn’t really matter now. Paige was living on a foreign commune not far from their current position. It was touted as some sort of utopia and Paige might actually be there of her own volition but since according to Derek no one, not even Paige’s parents, seemed to know what had become of her that seemed unlikely.

Stiles rolled out of bed and went to his suitcase to grab some clean clothing. Once Derek was out of the shower, Stiles would grab a quick one, they’d shoot their assignment and then Stiles would see about reuniting Derek and Paige.

Compartmentalizing his life was as natural as breathing by this point so Stiles set aside his feelings for Derek and prepared to do his job.

-0-

“Why are you dragging me out here?” Derek adjusted his Ray-Ban Aviators. “We could be on our way to the next assignment by now. Or, you know, unwinding.” Derek waggled his eyebrows to emphasize his point.

Stiles looked at him, or more accurately he looked right through Derek.

The other man had woken up in a strange mood. Usually Stiles bantered or whined or flirted but this morning he’d been all business.

Derek tried to remember if he’d said or done anything that could’ve hurt Stiles’s feelings. He came up blank. He’d made Stiles’s come twice, wringing as much as he could out of his lover’s body until Stiles had practically passed out in his arms. One moment he’d been begging for more and the next he’d shuddered and then gone limp.

Maybe Derek had pushed his attentions on Stiles? No, there’d been no mistaking Stiles’s responses. He’d been high on the way Derek had taken control, the breathy little noises driving Derek insane.

Derek was generally the moodier of the two but Stiles was entitled to his days as well. 

The driver pulled up outside of a fenced compound. Stiles wiped his hands across the top of his thighs. The nervous tell wasn’t lost on Derek but he couldn’t figure out the cause. Maybe Stiles was following up a tip for a story. When it came to work, Stiles wasn’t just another pair of eyes; no, he was an excellent producer with an instinct for what would work both visually and programmatically. 

Stiles cleared his throat. “We’re here.”

“It would be nice if you’d tell me what we were doing _here_.” Derek was definitely curious but he trusted Stiles. 

“This is Village écolo de lapins de danse. It’s a sustainable community advocating low-impact living and dedication to social change.  
Everything from members’ diets to the way they use water is dictated by a commitment to living lightly on the earth.” Stiles recited these facts as he stared at the gate.

“Are we scoping out an assignment?” Derek thought the place looked charming with its wrought iron fencing and he would be interested in finding out more about the sustainable community. Stiles’s reticence was beginning to make him worry though. Was Stiles thinking about giving up his job and moving here? His contract with the network was up next month, same as Derek’s contract. They hadn’t discussed if they’d be re-signing but Derek had assumed that would be the case. They would be together for at least two more years. 

Derek scoffed at the notion of Stiles wanting to live on a commune. His cameraman liked his creature comforts when he wasn’t busy traipsing around the world.

“There’s someone here you need to speak with.” Stiles dodged Derek’s question neatly. Stiles always seemed like an open book but not so much at the moment. What was going on?

Stiles slipped out of the car and moved swiftly to the large gate, ringing some sort of a bell. Reaching into his pocket, Derek withdrew some euros and passed them to the driver. “Could you please wait fifteen minutes?”

The driver took the money and nodded his agreement. The only thing left for Derek to do was follow Stiles.

The young man standing in the open doorway was looking at something on Stiles’s phone and then beckoning them inside. “I will show you the American.” The man’s English was impeccable but there was no mistaking he was French, possibly from the Normandy region although Stiles had a better ear for language.

Derek trailed along as the man, Gabriel, chatted with Stiles about the village. Stiles was uncommonly subdued in his responses. Derek wanted to pull him aside and demand answers but he didn’t want to make a scene. If there was a story here, Derek didn’t want to blow the opportunity to cover it.

After five minutes of walking, Gabriel approached a tiny house in a row of tiny houses. He knocked on the door briskly. 

The door opened and a young woman answered the door.

She was tiny with long wavy brown hair, pale skin and pretty brown eyes with a startling mole under her left eye—

“Paige?” Derek stumbled forward.

“Derek?”

He crushed her to his chest. It had been fifteen years since he’d laid eyes on her. Fifteen years since he’d left his childhood behind him.

Fifteen years was a lot of time to make up but Derek needed to try.

-0-

The crushing pain in Stiles’s chest made it difficult to breathe.

He eased away from the drama playing out in front of him, following along as the young man—Gabriel?—took his arm and led him away.

Gabriel filled the silence with more chatter but Stiles couldn’t have recounted anything that was said to him. He was guided out to the waiting taxicab.

“Here is my card if you need to speak with me. I will make sure Paige’s handsome friend has a place to stay. It is a good thing you did today. Paige hasn’t shared her story with us but she has been lonely. I think that has changed now, no?” Gabriel’s words were probably meant to ease his worries but they acted as the final trigger to his panic attack.

“Could you please take me back to the hotel?” Stiles wheezed after nodding to Gabriel and slumping into the cab.

His request must’ve been received as the car slid into motion.

Stiles leaned into the corner of the car, arms folding around his middle, an attempt at self-comfort. He supposed he ought to get used to it as Derek’s strong arms would no longer be there to hold him tight.

He had no one else to blame but himself. He’d been the one to decide being in a loveless relationship wasn’t working. He’d been the one to put the wheels in motion to find Paige.

He’d been the one to blow apart his own life.

Stiles concentrated on getting through the panic attack. He’d need to drag himself into the hotel and get his things. Make some plans. Get away from Derek.

If he saw the other man, Stiles knew he would beg for the chance to remain together. 

Stiles wasn’t above begging but this wasn’t a fight he could win. It was better if he just cut ties and moved on.

Eventually it wouldn’t feel like someone had torn out his heart. 

Sinking down onto the vinyl seat, Stiles leaned his head against the cool window while nausea churned in his gut.

The look of ecstatic disbelief on Derek’s face when he saw the beautiful Paige would have to be enough to sustain Stiles as he coped with the fall out from his actions.

Sometimes doing the right thing was over rated.

-0-

Derek resisted the urge to pinch himself. Again. If he pinched himself every time he wanted to assure himself he wasn’t dreaming he’d be black and blue.

The only thing missing was Stiles.

Derek pulled his phone out again and checked to see if he’d received a response from his last text. Make that his last three texts.

_How did you find her?_

_Please call me. I have questions._

_Are you okay?_

He understood the situation was weird for Stiles, even understood why he’d left the village, but Derek missed Stiles’s perspective. Their lives had become so intertwined it was odd not having twenty-four hour access to all things Stiles Stilinski.

Paige entered the kitchen and sank into a wooden chair across the table from him while Derek tucked his cell phone into his pocket.

“You still haven’t heard from your friend?” Paige chewed on her lip thoughtfully. 

In the last two days Derek had realized that at least on the surface, Paige and Stiles had some similarities. They had pronounced beauty marks on their faces that Derek found captivating. They both chewed on their lips when they were mulling something over. They both put the needs of others before their own.

Paige touched Derek’s arm gently. “Derek? Did you get in touch with your friend?”

Derek threw off his musings, focusing all of his attention on the young woman. “It’s fine. I’m sure he’s busy.”

“You talk about him a lot. Are you sure you’re just friends?” Derek could add perceptive to the list of similarities between Paige and Stiles. That didn’t mean he was ready to have this conversation, not when he hadn’t even talked to Stiles.

“Stiles and I work together which involves a lot of travel. We’ve gotten pretty close I guess.” Derek did his best to evade Paige’s question although they weren’t in a romantic relationship. He just didn’t feel right talking about any relationships with his first girlfriend.

It was time for a change in topic, this one no less uncomfortable. “Paige, do your parents know you’re here?”

Paige actually rolled her eyes at Derek—something Stiles had done to him so many times he’d lost count—before she smiled. “I’ve talked to them but I haven’t seen them.”

Derek was hurt the Krasikevas hadn’t gotten in touch with him to let him know Paige was alive but then again, he hadn’t talked to them in over five years. He’d signed a contract with the network, been paired with Stiles as his cameraman and hadn’t really looked back.

“Are you interested in seeing them? I could fly them out here or if you’d rather, I can make arrangements for you to see them in the states.” Derek wasn’t trying to pressure Paige but seeing her alive had really put his mind at ease and he could only imagine what Paige’s parents were growing through. 

Paige had been kidnapped, and who knew what else had happened to her during her captivity, but she’d come out of it a determined young woman. 

Derek vowed to see her through things in any way possible.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket but Derek ignored it. He needed to give Paige his full attention right now. 

-0-

Stiles and Derek had texted back and forth a few times in the last three weeks but Stiles had finally worked up the courage to call. Unfortunately he went straight into voicemail. 

“Just wanted to check in and see how you’re doing.” Stiles paused to gather his thoughts. “I’m heading out on assignment in twenty-four hours where the signal will be spotty.”

There was so much Stiles wanted to say but not to voicemail.

“Take care.”

Stiles disconnected before he could start babbling. 

Lydia entered the room and handed him a bottle of water. She raised an immaculately raised eyebrow at him. “Short conversation.”

“More like no conversation. I went straight into his voicemail.”

His friend opened her mouth but then closed it abruptly. Lydia wasn’t one to hand out platitudes and she also didn’t pull any punches. “Did you tell him you didn’t re-sign with the network?”

“Well, no, I kind of wanted to tell him that instead of leaving it in a message.” Once Stiles had made the network aware he wouldn’t be re-upping his contract they’d been agreeable to letting him out of it…a whole week early. Now he was about to embark on a new chapter in his career. Sans Derek. It was the best thing for him—he needed to have a break if he had any chance of getting over the man—but it had been Derek-and-Stiles for so long it was strange to be on his own. And it hurt. Of course over the last three weeks it had been Stiles solo so he should have a jump on the new status quo by now.

“You know, Stiles, I wasn’t going to say anything,” Lydia crossed her arms and stared him down when Stiles snorted. With a raised eyebrow she continued, “You need to take better care of yourself. I can see you’ve lost weight. I know you’re accustomed to someone else reminding you to eat but you’re going to land yourself in the hospital if you keep this up.”

Stiles wanted to defend himself but the best he could come up with was a rather bleak, “It’s not that I forget to eat, it’s that eating makes my nauseous.” 

Actually everything made him nauseous. That’s why this assignment was so important; he was counting on it to keep him on an even keel.

“Stiles,” Lydia began and Stiles knew it was going to be a lecture. 

His phone rang and he snapped it up, hoping Derek was returning his call. His face fell; it was Theo. “What now?”

“Is that any way to speak to your new partner? I wanted to let you know they bumped up our departure and we’ll be wheels up in six hours.” Theo had a boyish charm that worked well with his boy-next-door looks but everything about the man grated on Stiles. It was a good thing he hadn’t signed a contract. They would do this one assignment and then Stiles would evaluate his options.

“Ground Control to Major Tom. Can you hear me Major Tom?” Theo definitely had a snarky side and Stiles needed it right now. What Stiles didn’t need was Theo hitting on him. The other man had promised he would keep his Theo-tastic side to himself and leave Stiles’s virtue intact.

Stiles huffed a laugh at his new co-worker’s antics. “Got it. I’ll be ready.” 

“I’ll pick you up on the way to the airport. Stiles, you won’t regret this.”

“Goodbye, Theo. See you soon.”

Lydia cleared her throat. “Change in plans?”

“Yeah. Theo is going to pick me up in six hours which means…holy crap! I have laundry to do and I need to call my dad and Scott and—”

“Breathe, Stiles. Just breathe. I’ll throw a load of your laundry in my washing machine but don’t you ever tell anyone you caught me doing housework.” Lydia sassed at Stiles and it was the perfect way to keep him from hyperventilating.

“You’re the best, Lyds.”

“If I’m the best then don’t ever call me Lyds again.”

Stiles went to the spare bedroom Lydia let him use when he was in the city and he dumped out his bag, sorting his clothing into a pile of darks, lights and not-quite-sure. At least Theo’s interruption had derailed the dressing down he had been about to receive.

If he could just stay busy then Stiles thought he had a chance at getting over the Derek-sized hole in his heart.

-0-

Derek grabbed his cell phone when it rang.

_Shit._

He’d been hoping Stiles would call him back but despite playing phone tag, they’d been unable to connect. Now Stiles was who-the-hell-knew where and Derek’s calls went straight into his voicemail.

Or maybe Stiles was ignoring his calls? 

The phone rang again and Derek answered.

“Hello, nephew. How are you?”

Derek usually enjoyed speaking with Peter but it wasn’t Stiles on the other end so he was dispirited. “I’m fine, Peter.” 

Before Derek could inquire after his uncle’s health, Peter said. “To be frank with you, I thought you would sound a bit happier now that you have reconnected with the lovely Paige. Trouble in paradise already?”

Huffing a laugh, Derek ran a hand through his hair. “Paige and I are just friends. She’s staying with her parents and things seem to be going just fine for her.”

“So what’s with the sighing? Maybe you ought to put Stiles on the line so I can get to the bottom of things.”

Derek caught himself sighing again. “Stiles isn’t here. He’s on assignment.”

“He’s on assignment without you? I thought you two were like Bogie and Bacall. Tracy and Hepburn. Wait, what am I saying? Bonnie and Clyde.” Peter actually cackled. When he realized he was the only one laughing he softened his voice. “Derek, seriously, why are you two apart?”

“I was so wrapped up with Paige’s return, and we were at the end of a contract, that Stiles went ahead and took an assignment without me.” Thank God Peter couldn’t see Derek was pouting.

“Oh. That boy is crazy about you so I’m rather surprised at this turn of events.” Peter probably hadn’t meant that comment as a barb but it slid home nonetheless, taking Derek’s breath away. 

Was it possible to have a life changing epiphany while talking on the phone? Yes, yes it was. Sure, over the years Derek had thought about taking his relationship with Stiles to the next level but it had never seemed like the right time. Things were so comfortable between the two of them, both in the sack and out, Derek hadn’t wanted to rock the boat. Stiles was the one constant in Derek’s life.

Being away from Stiles had shown Derek that he didn’t just want Stiles, he needed him, but it was difficult to find out if Stiles felt the same when he wouldn’t pick up the phone. 

When he felt he could speak without crying, Derek asked for clarification. “What do you mean Stiles is crazy about me? We work together well on assignment, and he’s a lot of fun, but I wouldn’t say he’s crazy about me.” 

“Derek, his eyes follow you around the room like a lovesick puppy whenever you’re not joined at the hip. I always assumed it was you who wasn’t interested in more.”

Derek was plenty interested. For Fuck’s Sake, in the weeks since he’d last seen Stiles he’d worried incessantly about whether Stiles was eating right. When they were together it was easy to point Stiles toward nutritious, filling meals but left to his own devices, Stiles crashed and burned. He could’ve nagged via text but he wasn’t sure what the status of their relationship was at the moment.

Hell, he wasn’t sure Stiles really cared for him the way Peter said.

“I didn’t think anyone would ever,” Derek bit off his train of thought. His lack of self-esteem was a constant point of consternation for his uncle.

Peter, well versed in speaking with Derek, still managed to follow along. “Love you? Oh, Derek. I thought we had addressed your self-esteem issues previously but perhaps you need to get in touch with a therapist.”

“Is that your way of telling me to pull my head out of my ass?”

“Yes, Derek. Exactly. Although I think you’re going to have to pull out all of the stops if you want Stiles to believe you return his regard. As purely a spectator of your relationship, it seemed to me as though you kept Stiles dangling, keeping your own options open. I suppose eventually he would tire of it and move on. You need to do something grand to show him how you feel.”

“Something grand? I don’t think Stiles is into grand gestures.” Stiles was pretty much as down to earth as you could get. Derek attributed it to Stiles growing up in a single-parent family with a modest income. Stiles didn’t really talk about his childhood all that much but Derek never pushed, understanding the loss of a parent was devastating even years later.

Peter nearly growled. “Where’s your sense of romance, Derek? Now why don’t you see if you can make arrangements to visit Stiles wherever he is. The boy isn’t a mind reader so you’d best let him know what you’re thinking.” Out of all of the people Derek had dated, Stiles was the only one Peter had really ever connected with. They were both sarcastic assholes so it made a certain sense.

“Fine, you’re right. Thanks, Peter. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Yes, you do that.” Peter’s tone was smug but if things worked out, Derek would overlook it.

All right, Peter was right, Derek should find Stiles and talk to him. It was about as grand of a romantic gesture as he thought the other man would tolerate but it should demonstrate the depth of Derek’s feelings.

Something told Derek he was going to have a bit of work to do to convince Stiles he meant business when it came to the non-business side of their relationship.

-0-

Stiles attempted to stifle his groan—he didn’t want Theo to accuse him of unprofessionalism—but it was exceedingly painful watching the man trying to negotiate the rights to the story.

Instead of winning over the family who had been held hostage and recently released, Theo seemed to have a knack for denigrating everything about their life.

“Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, we’re sorry to have taken up so much of your time this evening. I’m sure you want to spend time with your family now so would it be possible to schedule another meeting, maybe over brunch, for tomorrow morning?” Stiles interrupted before Theo could open his mouth and insert his foot. Again.

Mr. Roberts turned a tired smile on Stiles. “Thank you, that would be fine.”

“Thank you for your patience with us. What time would work best for your family?” Stiles could tell the only prayer they had of getting his story is if they appealed to the importance, and the needs, of the family unit. 

Theo seemed to think the family should be grateful that he wanted to tell their harrowing story but Stiles was pretty sure they’d just as soon go home and put all of the drama behind them. These were not glory seekers; this was a normal family craving normalcy.

After shaking hands and agreeing upon on a time and place to meet, Mr. Roberts herded his tired looking wife and their two teenaged sons out of the door.

“What the fuck, Stiles! You totally undermined me.” Theo didn’t waste any time advancing on him and pointing a finger in Stiles’s face.

“Just simmer down. Negotiations weren’t going well so let’s regroup and take another stab at it tomorrow.” Stiles was weary down to his bones and if Theo kept on haranguing him they were going to have words.

“I stuck my neck out on the line to get you this job. The least you could do is show a little gratitude here. You need to learn your place.” 

Wow. Stiles thought his place was as Theo’s partner for the assignment. Of course he’d been spoiled in working with Derek.

Derek invited Stiles’s input and more times than not the two men had agreed on how to pursue a story as well as how to tell it.

Stiles needed to cease dwelling on working with Derek. If wishes were fishes…

Sighing, Stiles dropped that line of thought. There was a Scottish nursery rhyme he and Derek had learned about while on assignment that addressed the whole idea of it being useless to wish when results were achieved through action.

This was stupid. Stiles had run away from Derek without really knowing where their relationship stood. Stiles should’ve put thoughts into action, tracked Derek down, and at least talked through what had happened and if they had a future as anything other than friends.

Stiles knew Derek had a fear of losing everyone he cared for so it was really mean-spirited that at the first sign of trouble, Stiles had pulled a disappearing act.

Ugh.

Stiles checked back into the end of Theo’s rant with his own contribution. “I’m sorry, Theo. I can’t do that. I can’t stand by and let you flail around, making things worse. That’s not what a good partner does.”

“A good partner? You’re not a good partner. If you were you would’ve never split with Hale. You two were gold but I can see the magic wasn’t supplied by you. I don’t think this is going to work.”

Stiles couldn’t agree more. “You’re right, Theo. Do you want me to stay through negotiations or do you want me—?”

“Just leave. It looks like that’s all you’re good for anyway.” Theo’s lips twisted into a parody of a smile.

Maybe Stiles should’ve taken the time to set Theo straight but he really didn’t care about the other man’s opinion. 

“Good luck, Theo.” Stiles mentally tacked on _eat shit and die_ but he was striving for professionalism here so he left that unsaid. Lydia would be proud of him.

Stiles headed back to his room to throw his things into a bag. He should get something to eat but all’s he was interested in was checking to see what flights were heading out to Northern California close to Derek’s last location. 

Running hadn’t helped--damn Theo for getting that right--so it was time to try talking.

-0-

Derek was able to track down Stiles’s location through his good friend, Lydia Martin.

Lydia hadn’t been very pleasant at the beginning of the conversation but by the end she seemed to believe Derek had nothing but good, and honorable, intentions toward Stiles.

Feet flying across the lobby carpeting, bordering on a jog, Derek’s progress was halted when someone called out his name.

Derek turned to find Theo Raeken walking toward him. The only good thing Derek could say about Theo was that since Stiles had been on assignment with the smarmy man, Stiles was most likely in the hotel.

“Raeken.” That was about as much conversation as Derek felt up to at the moment, at least with anyone who wasn’t Stiles.

“Stiles isn’t here.” Smarmy moved into malevolent territory as the man delivered his news with a smile.

Theo Raeken had always referred to Derek's partner by his last name, he had no business calling Stiles _Stiles_. Hell, Theo Raeken wasn’t fit to be in the same room as Stiles. 

Then again if Theo was to be believed, Stiles wasn’t in the same room, or hotel, at least not anymore.

“Do you know where he is?” Derek gritted his teeth, loathe to ask the other man for any help but feeling at a loss as to how to find his errant partner.

“Yep.” Raeken popped the p, one of Stiles’s mannerisms, and Derek’s blood pressure skyrocketed.

“You’re not going to tell me anything, are you?” Derek’s hands pulled into tight fists as he talked himself down from hitting Raeken.

“Mr. Raeken, I’m glad I caught you. We ran into your partner,” Derek cringed at this tall man referring to Stiles as Raeken’s partner; Stiles was Derek’s partner. In business and in life. At least that was Derek’s hope.

Raeken oozed something that was supposed to be charm but Derek just couldn’t see it. “Oh, I’m afraid Stiles is catching a flight but his replacement should be here tomorrow so we can still meet.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible. We’re checking out and leaving for home. We live not far from where Stiles was heading in Northern California so we’re going to meet him in a few days. I’m sorry things didn’t work out with you.” The funny thing was the man didn’t seem sorry at all. He seemed pleased to be sticking it to Raeken. That alone would put him in Derek’s good graces but he’d also revealed Stiles was flying to Northern California.

Where Derek had just come from.

It was like some French farce only Derek refused to be outdone by the whims of fate.

Not wasting any more time on the other reporter, Derek hustled back outside and hailed a cab. He might get lucky and catch Stiles before he left. Otherwise Derek had a flight to book.

-0-

Derek wasn’t at his apartment and he didn’t answer his cell phone. Stiles took a deep breath and decided it was time to enlist the big guns.

“Hello, Stiles. How are you?”

Peter Hale came off as supremely creepy but he was actually an interesting guy who would do anything for his family. Stiles hoped begging for Derek’s location fell into that category.

“Hi, Peter. I’m okay. I’m actually trying to find Derek. He’s not at his apartment and he’s not answering his phone so I’m hoping you know how I can get in touch with him. Please?” Peter was a stickler for manners. It was difficult to believe Peter had taken a shine to Stiles seeing as he was one of the most socially awkward people on the planet. 

Stiles had the impression Peter was smiling. It was hard to tell over the cell connection but it was confirmed when Derek’s uncle laughed. “I can help you. Are you close to Derek’s apartment still?”

Staring balefully at the door, Stiles nodded but then realized Peter couldn’t see him. “I’m still standing outside of it.”

“Good. Stay put and I’ll call you right back.”

Before Stiles could say anything, Peter disconnected the call.

Stiles slid down the wall until his ass made contact with the carpet. Travel had never really bothered him before so it was probably the effects of having spent too much time in Theo’s presence. 

Phone still clutched in his hand, Stiles rested his forehead on his bent knees. He’d just close his eyes for a moment and…zzzzzz.

-0-

Derek skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs in his apartment building. Peter had called him and told him to get his ass to his apartment if he wanted to catch Stiles.

At this point Derek wanted to catch Stiles and maybe handcuff him so he wouldn’t wander away again. Trying to track him down was exhausting.

Charging out of the stairwell, Derek hastened toward his apartment. Something leaned against the wall next to his door.

That something was a someone. Stiles.

Kneeling down next to the other man, Derek tried not to startle him. “Hey, Stiles, time to wake up.”

Derek was expecting something along the lines of ‘just five more minutes’ but he got a full body flail that almost knocked him over.

“Derek? Am I dreaming?”

“Come on, let’s go inside. We have a lot to talk about.” Derek held his hand out and waited until Stiles accepted it. He rose to his feet, pulling Stiles up effortlessly.

Too effortlessly.

There were deep hollows beneath Stiles’s cheekbones and if he were a model it would be perfectly acceptable. This was a gaunt look that bordered on malnourished. 

“Stiles, you haven’t been taking care of yourself.” Derek hated the pedantic tone of his own voice but he wasn’t happy about the state he’d found Stiles to be in.

Stiles hung his head and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I missed you.”

Maybe Stiles just missed Derek reminding him to eat but Derek would take it. “Come here.”

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’s waist and unlocked his door with his other hand, guiding the other man inside as soon as the door swung open.

As soon as they cleared the entrance, Derek closed the door and engaged the locks. He didn’t want any interruptions for this conversation.

Stiles launched himself into Derek’s arms before Derek could say anything. “Oomph.” For someone who made his living with words, he was failing at producing anything more intelligent.

Actions spoke louder than words. 

Derek pulled Stiles against his body until there wasn’t a spare millimeter between them. He sealed his lips to Stiles’s, licking patiently until Stiles opened beneath his attentions, a flower turning toward sunlight.

They’d never had a problem communicating with their bodies but as enjoyable as this was, Derek had things he needed to share. Questions to ask. Plans to make if he was lucky.

Stiles’s weight dragged more heavily against Derek’s grip and he realized he wasn’t giving Stiles enough opportunity to breathe. Derek slung an arm around Stiles’s upper back and then swept Stiles off of his feet, his other arm beneath his bent knees, cradling Stiles to his chest.

“Mmm,” Stiles hummed into the side of Derek’s neck.

Stiles who was rarely at a loss for words was also lacking in eloquence at the moment. Derek found that promising.

Sitting on the couch with Stiles still nestled in his arms, Derek enjoyed the closeness of the other man.

“Where were you? I called Peter and he said he’d call me right back. I guess I fell asleep.” Stiles pulled back and blinked matted lashes at Derek. Peter had once made the comment that Stiles resembled a cartoon woodland creature and damned if he wasn’t right.

Derek recalled the question. “I flew to Argentina to see you but you’d already left. I’ve been about three hours behind you.” 

Stiles’s lower jaw fell open and his face flushed a hectic pink color. He snapped his mouth closed. “You flew down to see me? Why, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen to Paige?”

Pressing an index finger to Stiles’s parted lips, Derek hushed him. “Everyone’s fine. I just missed you.”

“You missed me?” Stiles had turned his head to the side and was giving Derek the side eye.

“Horribly. I want to stay with you. If that’s what you want.” Derek could see Stiles’s brain processing his words in the way he cocked his head and stared.

Stiles moistened his lips with his tongue. Derek didn’t think the other man knew how distracting that was. “You want me to re-sign with the network?”

“I don’t care about the job, Stiles. I want you. You and me. For there to be a you and me.” There, Derek had spread his cards out on the table.

“That sounded remarkably like something I would say.” Stiles’s blush had spread to his neck. Derek hoped he wouldn’t spontaneously combust.

“That’s not a yes.” Derek cupped Stiles’s cheek and tilted his head until they were staring into each other’s eyes.

“Yes. I’ve always wanted there to be a you and me. Since that first assignment. I thought you didn’t want there to be an us.” Stiles was biting his lower lip again. 

“I was stupid. I didn’t want things to change if we officially announced our relationship. You’re the one constant in my life.” Derek pressed his lips softly against Stiles’s, not trying to deepen the kiss. He just needed the contact.

Stiles sat back abruptly. “Are you sure you really want this? I think it might possibly kill me if you change your mind.”

Derek squeezed Stiles into a tight hug. “I’m not changing my mind. Now let’s get some food into you so we can have some mind blowing sex and sleep for twenty-four hours.”

There were more things they needed to discuss but Derek had no intention of letting Stiles out of his sight. Possibly ever.

With the way Stiles was hanging on to Derek like some sort of spider monkey, Derek thought Stiles felt the same way.

Derek realized he was no longer just content with life. From his therapy he knew you couldn’t depend on another person for your happiness but this was different. This was Stiles supporting and complimenting him.

This was Derek bursting with happiness. 

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I have an idea about where a plot idea comes from but I can't say that's the case here. *shrugs* It was fun to include Theo in this story...he makes for a good snotty coworker. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
